


Sea Eternal

by pdorkaa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Outer Space, Sailing, Sea Monsters, Sirens, Space Whales, Stars, Tumblr Prompt, description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdorkaa/pseuds/pdorkaa
Summary: In deep space, octopi cradle entire planets with their tentacles; sea monks preach death and monkfish circle ships, casting fear into sailor hearts; whales lift their tails with lazy, swooping motion and turn with grace and dignity, enormous bodies moving swiftly among stars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> little drabble.  
> based on the tumblr idea that says, 'what if sea monsters and sea creatures and sailors existed in deep space?'.

The human race dwells among enormous sails and rope coils, among planks and masts and helms and keels, in the eternal sea of space.

And frigates and galleys of humanity sail through eternity, many a Flying Dutchman among countless creatures of the depths. And the ships glint, powdered with stardust from bow to stern, and the planks hum with delight when the barnacles that dwell on the keel open themselves to gulp down the glimmering, twinkling particles.

The stars and planets are blinding circles behind these ships, illumination in deep space, casting silhouettes of ships in the dark surrounding them.

 

 

When a ship sails thusly, navigating its way between planets and stars, cutting a thin passage for itself through nebulae, the sailors and crew need to take extreme precaution. The stardust harbours many a secret, and every one of them is fatal to the incautious one.

In deep space, octopi cradle entire planets with their tentacles; sea monks preach death and monkfish circle ships, casting fear into sailor hearts; whales lift their tails with lazy, swooping motion and turn with grace and dignity, enormous bodies moving swiftly among stars.

And whirling nebulae pose a threat to ships and sailors—in the maelstrom of colours, sirens play their deadly game of lust and deceit. And if the unwary crewman steps off the main deck, these beautiful demons of sea lure him into gaping black holes, consuming his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> oh, a "sea monk" is a very nice and friendly (mythological) creature, and i do (not) suggest googling it.


End file.
